The use of eyewear such as prescription eyeglasses, sunglasses, safety glasses, swimming goggles, 3D glasses, or other eyewear has become a part of everyday life for many people. Such eyewear is typically worn under desirable or required conditions, and then removed from a user's face when no longer needed. One example is that those living an active lifestyle may utilize sunglasses when engaged in an outdoor activity, such as running, biking, hiking, or skiing, and then wish to remove and store the sunglasses during a break from the activity, or when the activity is complete. Often, users find it convenient to store sunglasses or other eyewear about their person, but are reluctant to carry a suitable storage case with them due to the inconvenient size of most cases. As a result, the user's eyewear ends up placed in a pocket, on the top of the user's head, hanging from the front of the user's shirt, or elsewhere.
In addition, most eyewear requires frequent maintenance in order to allow for peak performance and in order to lengthen the life of the eyewear. The primary maintenance required is that of cleaning the lenses of the eyewear in order to assure that vision there through remains clear. However, due to the inconvenience of carrying a suitable cleaning cloth, most users end up cleaning their eyewear with less than desirable articles, such as the user's shirt or sleeve, and run the risk of scratching or otherwise damaging the eyewear.